Right Now, Everything's Perfect
by delightisadream
Summary: *set in college years* Drunk!Maya ventures over to Lucas' apartment one night, and neither of them get what they bargained for.


**Literally three months ago I made a post about this on my Instagram (delightisadream), and I never wrote it. But a few weeks ago I started getting into the Pages app my iPod came with and ended up writing this on the bus for about a good three days. Really happy with the result!**

* * *

"Open up, Huckleberry!"

Lucas wasn't very offended or amused as he was shocked; why was Maya pounding on his college apartment door? He was having a nice, relaxing night (i.e. boring) after seeing a movie with Zay, tossing his baseball up towards the ceiling and catching it while lying flat on his bed - when the Blonde Beauty apparently decided it'd be fun to cause a commotion. He shoved himself off the bed and dropped the baseball on the floor, exiting his bedroom with his curiosity growing. He didn't know where Farkle had went to; maybe out with Smackle, maybe at Riley's apartment. But he definitely wished he was there in case Maya was a little riled up, as she tended to get.

Opening the door with one eyebrow cocked, Lucas looked at Maya and almost laughed. Her curled hair was stuck together with about a million clips, clothes a little rumpled if anything. The thing that kept him from chuckling was the fact that she still looked gorgeous. _Damn it Clutterbucket, what are you doing to me?_ he thought. "Maya, why are you he–"

"Where are they?" she asked, shoving past him forcefully and going through the living room in a wild zigzag pattern.

"Where are who?" Lucas fumbled with closing the door, then set out after the short girl.

Maya opened Farkle's bedroom door only to be blinded by the dazzling signs shining through his window. "Fuck," she mumbled to herself before shutting the door and stumbling over to Lucas' open one.

Lucas watched her cautiously, walking behind her. "Maya, have you been drinking?"

She began to rummage around his desk, pulling out drawers and slamming them shut. "WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN PAINTS?"

Now everyone knew Maya had hundreds of paints at her apartment. "Tell me you didn't drive over here again," Lucas groans, shutting his eyes for a moment to see the commotion her drunk self caused last time fresh in his mind.

"No, I didn't. But I NEED A CANVAS!" Maya yelled, smacking a foam football onto the floor.

"Those are at home. Come on, I'll take you back," he calmly explained, taking her by the arm and trying to maneuver her out of the room.

"No!" Maya snatched her arm away and gave him a cold glare. "I ran out last night."

He gave her a look. "And I'm sure Riley has some stored in her room for you. Let's go." He took a step forward but Maya threw her hands up so quick he flinched, thinking she was about to slap him.

Instead she held hands out towards his face and tilted her head. "Hm. I could always paint _your_ face..." She seemed to actually be pondering this.

Lucas cracked a smile and shook his head. "You are so drunk."

Maya's eyes narrowed as she snapped, "I am _not_ ," before grabbing a paintbrush out of her back pocket and stepping closer.

He grinned and stifled a laugh. "Maya, do you want me to drive you back to your apartment?" He found nothing out of the ordinary; this was just Maya being drunk Maya. It happened every now and then, and while he didn't understand why she insisted on dragging herself to his apartment, he didn't think anything of it. At least until Maya moved one step closer and put a hand on the back of his neck and forced him down towards her face.

Her paintbrush was outstretched in her right hand, but it wasn't of any use when her eyes kept flicking back and forth between Lucas' own eyes and his lips. "Huckleberry..." she muttered in a way that suggested her mind was far away from painting by now.

He couldn't move. Her hand kept his neck bent down, and if he lowered his face anymore, a big boundary would be crossed - something he knew shouldn't happen while one of them was drunk. Whether he was thinking it was taking advantage of Maya, or getting his hopes too high, his brain firmly stated _No_.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly, even though he knew she hadn't really been asking anything by saying his name. _Oh_ shit _, I've started thinking of it as my actual name._

Maya finally looked back up at his eyes, at which she point she bit her lip and smiled. "How about I do something else?"

It would've taken him a second - under normal circumstances, of course - to remember she originally proposed face painting. But tonight he didn't have a second.

Maya carelessly tossed her brush aside and used both hands to pull Lucas' face down to hers, connecting their lips in the same motion. Kind of awkwardly Lucas recalled just one of the many times he'd envisioned this moment: first of all, he thought he'd be the one to initiate the kiss. Second, Maya'd be sober. (When he imagined that happening on a weekend, he didn't know.) Third, he assumed Maya's breath would have hitched. But in this turn of events, things weren't even exactly opposite.

Both nineteen-year-olds were all but unprepared. Years of anticipation had led up to this moment, and their mouths knew just what to do. Only a few seconds passed before Lucas was lightly biting Maya's bottom lip to ask for entrance, something he apparently didn't need to do as she let him in immediately. Their tongues danced and it was at this point he slowly moved their bodies over to his bed, where they went down in a heap. All clothing was still intact, which was proven to be a good thing at this point.

"Hey Lucas, do you have an–" Farkle's eyes took in the scene from his position by the door before shouting, "Oh FUCK!" He grasped his hair and grumbled, "You really ARE Mr. Perfect, aren't you?!"

Lucas reluctantly tore his mouth away from Maya's long enough to state, "We're drunk!" in a semi-proud way.

Farkle shook his head and shut the door, sure to get what he came for some other time.

Lucas looked back down at who was beneath him, but in place of Maya's hungry eyes was fear. Even drunk Maya knew what just happened should _not_ have happened. "Uh..." He didn't know what to say.

Maya shifted underneath him and broke eye contact. "We, um..."

He shut his eyes and carefully climbed off of her. "You can, uh...you can stay here tonight. Don't need you out on the roads just yet."

She sat up and just stared at him, not agreeing, not disagreeing.

Lucas awkwardly jabbed his thumb back behind him towards the door. "I'll sleep somewhere else."

"Lu–"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." He put his hands up, backing away slightly. "That's not how I was raised."

Maya finally nodded, mumbling a "'kay" before lying down and curling up into a ball. Lucas took that as his cue to leave.

Exiting his bedroom, he slowly closed the door after shutting the lights off and stood there for a moment. He had just made out with Maya Hart. He wasn't sure how long. All he knew is that it had been amazing. He let his head drop and started walking to the couch before heading to the bathroom instead. There he sat on the floor, arms resting on his propped up knees, praying to God he didn't screw things up.

In the morning, Lucas - with a kink in his neck that refused to straighten itself out - headed out of the bathroom and to the kitchen, only to find the blonde at the island on a stool, wearing one of his T-shirts. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't an indescribably perfect sight.

"Oh, you're awake," Lucas stated to let his presence be known.

Maya stumbled a bit as she spun to face him, leaning her back against the counter. She gave him a sheepish smile and hoisted her legs up into a crosslegged position. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

Lucas crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the couch to face her. "That's strange. Usually you vomit all night when you have your little drunk episodes."

Maya's eyes stayed trained on the floor, not lifting to look at him.

He coughed into his fist and asked, "Did I , uh...did I say something?"

She shook her head slowly and glanced up at him for a split second before looking past his head. "No. I just...I _wasn't_ drunk last night. Like, at all."

His eyebrows shot up at he registered what this meant. _Aw man...Zay's gonna freak..._ Awkwardly, he dragged out his next question. "So then...why'd you come over last night?"

She locked eyes with him again. "C'mon, Sundance, you're not stupid." They both knew why she came.

It was his turn to have an intense staring contest with the floor. "Alight. Well, do you want to talk about it before you tell Riley, or would you rather let Riley decide what you do next?"

Her brows crinkled. "What are you talking about?"

He glanced back up with a blank expression on his face. "You know we can't keep this from Riley."

After a few seconds to process what he was trying to say, Maya slyly smirked at him. "Well who do you think told me how I act when I'm drunk so I could come over here in character?"

Lucas brought his hands together and grinned. "You got talent, Hart."

"You too."

He chuckled, throwing his head back. "No, I meant acting talent." Her face turned light pink. "Like your mom."

The pinkness faded. She blinked and then shook her head. "You're the second person to tell me that."

Lucas leaned forward and grabbed the other stool, choosing to sit across from her. "Who was the first? Riley?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

He didn't feel like it was her mom. The two might not always be in the best terms, but he knew mother and daughter loved each other just the same.

Maya took a shaky breath in and averted her eye, leisurely tossing an arm out. "My dad's new family always tells me that. And I know they don't mean it as a compliment."

"Maya...you don't have to pretend like everything's alright," Lucas quietly said, fiddling with his thumbs. "Sometimes things just..." His mind flashed to his father back in Texas. "...aren't."

Maya looked up at him and recognized the faraway look in his face, knowing that he understood how she was feeling; he was probably feeling that way himself. "You're right, Cowboy. But right now..." She stuck out a leg and poked his knee with her toe. "Everything's perfect."

Lucas' grin couldn't even begin to explain how glad he was. This was actually happening. Maya Hart was actually more than a friend to him. "Get over here," he said lowly, cupping her face when she got close enough, kissing her lips. This was the first make out session in their relationship, and many more sure to come.

* * *

 **My Lucaya feels have been insane lately, so this was very fun to write + the fact I haven't done anything ever in forever, so. Review please! :)**


End file.
